scratchpadvideofandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Story/Sonic
Cast Version 1 (made by EliJBrown, original cast from 2010) * Woody as Sonic * Buzz Lightyear as Tails * Mr. Potato Head as Antonie * Jessie as Sally * Andy as Rotor * Slinky Dog as Uncle Chuck * Evil Emperor Zurg as Dr. Robotnik (SatAM/SU) * Sid as Snively and Dr. Robotnik (AoStH)/Dr. Eggman * Prospector as Coconuts * Ham as Knuckles * Rex as Ray * Bullseye as Silver Version 2 (made by Ramonlle in 2011) * Woody as Sonic * Buzz Lightyear as Shadow * Bo Peep as Amy Rose * Mr. Potato Head as Knuckles * Mrs. Potato Head as Tikal * Jessie as Sally * Andy as Chris * Slinky Dog as Tails * Evil Emperor Zurg as Mephiles * Prospector as Eggman * Hamm as Big * Rex as Vector * Sid as Snively * Stretch as Rouge Version 3 (made by JosephCL93) * Woody as Sonic * Buzz Lightyear as Tails * Mr. Potato Head as Antoine * Mrs. Potato Head as Bunnie Rabbot * Hamm as Knuckles * Ken as Shadow * Barbie as Rouge * Rex as Vector * Slinky Dog as Charmy * Bo Peep as Sally Acorn * Jessie as Amy Rose * Bullseye as Cheese * Andy as Chris * Evil Emperor Zurg as Mephiles * Prospector as Eggman Last revised on July 21, 2012. Version 4 (made by MilesTailsProwerFan; DO NOT EDIT!!!) * Woody as Sonic * Buzz Lightyear as Tails * Mr. Potato Hea D.C.d as Knuckles * Mrs. Potato Head as Rouge * Bo Peep as Sally Acorn * Ken as Antoine * Barbie as Bunnie Rabbot * Jessie as Amy Rose * Lenny as Shadow * Shrek as Mario * Megamind as Garfield * Alex (from Madagascar) as Crash Bandicoot * Sid (from Ice Age) as Buster Bunny * Turbo the Snail as Spongebob * Frank (from Sausage Party) as NIGHTS * Douche (from Sausage Party) as Reela * Boog (from Open Season) as Billy Hatcher * Reggie (from Free Birds) as Pac-Man * Rodney (from Robots) as Rainbow Dash * Flik (from A Bug's Life) as Ash Ketchum * Chicken Little as Kirby * Flint (from Cloudy with chance of Meatballs) as Red Bird from Angry Birds * BOB (from Monsters VS Aliens) as Link * Mr. Peabody (from Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Molly Ketty * Kevin (from Minions) as Spyro * Barry (from Bee Movie) as Lilac from Freedom Planet * Rio characters as Sugar Rush characters * Eddie (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Wreck-it Ralph * Bob (from Veggietales) as Himself * Max (from The Secret Life of Pets) as Shantae * Emmett (from The Lego Movie) as Mappy * Z (from Antz) as Sailor Moon * Marlin (from Finding Nemo) as Astro Boy * Mike (from Monsters, Inc.) as Spaicy * Igor as Ty * Shark Tales characters as Samba da Amigo characters * Lloyd (from The Lego Ninjago Movie) as Bubsy * Chicken Little as Yakko Warner * Miguel (from Coco) as Agumon * Hercules as Scaler * Zero (from Numberjacks) as Olie * Genie (from Aladdin) as Alvin Seville * Sebastian (from Little Mermaid) as Kermit the Frog * Pinky Malinky as Heathcliff * Rango as Gummibar * WALL-E as Alex Kidd * Drac (from Hotel Transylvania) as Qbert * Fatty Bear (from Fatty Bear) as Pajama Sam * Luxo, Jr. as Cuphead * Tin Toy as RaPappa * Todd (from Fox and the Hound) as Jazz Jackrabbit * Robin Hood characters as Sparkster characters * Peter Pan as Aero the Acro-Bat * Pinocchio as Awesome Possum * Underdog (from Underdog) as Zool * Jimmy Neutron characters as Battletoad characters * Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as Blinky Bill * Andy's Room as Mobius * Al's Toy Barn as Earth * Sid's Room as Planet Eggman * Sunnyside as Robotland * Rex as Vector * Hamm as Espio * Slinky Dog as Charmy * Bullseye as Cheese * Andy as Chris * Evil Emperor Zurg as Mephiles * Lotso as Dr. Eggman